KP: REDEMPTION
by neolanky
Summary: At 25 Kim meets Jack Valentine on a trip to Egypt to find the last some lost treasure but finds something more in jack then she thought possible. rated M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

STD did not happen witch left Kim heart broken after she fond out the Eric was a synthodrone

At 25 Kim meets Jack Valentine on a trip to Egypt to find the last some lost treasure but finds something more in Vincent then she thought possible.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters in the show; that right belongs to and remains with Disney.

KP:REDEMPTION

It was sunny, worm, not a cloud in the sky at Middleton air field. She was going to be paid a good some of money for this and yet she felt like the trip to the hottest desert in the world was going to be boring as hell as she watched people move into the cargo plain that would leave for Egypt as soon as it was ready.

In total there were thirty people going. Doctor Smith the man paying for the expedition. he looked like a man that had to much money and time on his hands and his assistant Red Mobe. Then there was mostly treasure hunters and some diggers looking for the tome of some person that died long ago. And all of them where over thirty and showed it well.

_One last adventure I said. Do something amazing. What was I thinking not one of them even looks like they shaved? Why didn't someone say just stay home_ Kim thought to her self was the sun betting down on her.

Then she heard car coming from be hind her. Turning to see a sand colour old hummer. _Wonder who this come be_ Kim thought.

The driver stepped out was about her age with medium height with jet black heir as long as Kim's but was loosely braded with a blue ribbon. He turned _well hello handsome_ Kim's mined thought with out her permission.

"Ah Ms Valentine I'm glad you could come" Doc Smith said as he was walking up to him and was shaking his hand. "Same" he said but didn't look like he meant it.

Kim was walking up to them as well know. "Well let me introduce Kim Possible. the safety for the trip" Smith said.

"Hi" Kim said and got a good look as his face. _What was I saying about this trip being boring._ She thought as his Lift eye was dark brown and his right was light blue witch she thought aid to how he looked.

"Jack, Jack Valentine" he said with looking right at her.

"Well I think it's time to head out don't you" Smith said as he walked to get things going.

This was the only guy her age so she thought shed stick with him as she didn't like thought of all the other old man staring at her.

"So are you after the treasure as well or the fame" Kim thought of some way to start a conversion with. "I could care lass if we fond the first faros dreary. I'm only here for the money at the end. But at lest I get to talk to someone cute" Jack said as he was checking on his things with a smirk.

This was looking better by the minuet till she heard the call for the plain and that Jack should move his vehicle into the cargo hold.

The flight there was seven hours long. Jack said that they should sleep as he said they'd need to be sharp when they got there and she had no objshins to that as Jack offered to let her use his hummer with air concision. But know they was driven across the desert into god knows where with a convoy of three trucks, two desert designed cars, Dr Smith's personal vehicle but at lest Kim was in Jack hummer talking at then right of the convoy.

"So why you in this for just the money?" Kim asked

Jack polled out a old compass and lifted the lid on it "for her" he said as he handed Kim it and she seen a little girl with very long light brown heir and green eye's like her smiling. "oh how adorable. What's her name" Kim asked "Elle" he said smiling. "So how old is your sister then?" Kim asked next.

"She'll be six next mouth and she's not my sister. She's my little girl" Jacks said

Kim only razed an eyebrow and Jack seen it.

"Not what you think. I adopted her two years ago from an orphanage in LA that was closing down and she looked like she could do with someone" Jack said

"Well what a sweet guy you turning out to be" Kim said

He just looked ahead like he'd been hit hard. "What? Did I say something wrong?" Kim asked.

"No. it's just I haven't given her what she really wants. She says that she's ok but I know she wants a home. A real home" Jacks says.

This make Kim think _a real home?_. "What do you mean a real home?" she asks

He looks at her for only a second then said "it a long story"

"and like we don't have two weeks out here to talk" Kim said

Jack just looked at the compass "I've always been on the move even before I adopted Elle. We've been calling this hummer home but I know she wants "a" home" Jack said

"Wait you've lived in this thing for years. What about school? Why not just move in with your family?" Kim asked

"Well like her I'm an orphan as well and I school her or is she schooling me now. I can never tell she always wanting to learn" Jack said smile at the last pit.

Knowing this must be a sensitive subject for him she asked "so what are you doing on here then. You don't look like a treasure hunter or someone who wants look study it all day?"

"Dr Smith hired me to make sure no one gets hurt out here" Jack said not looking at her.

_He's hiding something_ she thought.

"anyway what about you?" he said before she could asked him something ales.

"me. Same thing I guess. But this is the last solo I do before I join GJ" Kim said.

"what you mean solo?" Jack asked

"I mean solo mission." Kim said but Jack still looked confused then his eye's looked shocked. "You mean you're thee Kim Possible. Girl how can do anything. Fight insane people and help others. That Kim Possible" Jack said.

"at your survive" Kim said proudly.

Jack looked shocked but in a good way. "I cant believe Kim Possible is in my car. Elle going to flip." Jack says.

" oh whys that" Kim asked

"she a big fan of your" Jack said smiling.

"where is she if you're here then?" Kim asked wondering where he left her for the time being.

"she's in a day-care sinter next to the hospital in Middleton." Jack said.

"my mom works with them some of the time. She a surging there" Kim said

"Small world" He say then the slow down. "What going on?" Kim asks. "setting up camp. It'll be dark soon better to set up know" Jacks says as they poll to a stop.

"so no love life with all the travailing and looking after Elle then?" Kim said helping Jack set up a tent.

"not really. Hay didn't you date that friend of yours. What's was his name? Ron Stoppable" Jack asked

"You know you're the only person to say his name right first time. And we did but after high school we know we loved each other but more like brother and sister love. He got married and going to have kid soon" Kim said looking back to then and other dates she had in collage.

"well I going to get some shut eye. Good night" Kim said as she went in her tent.

"good night" Jack said back.

It was a week into the trip know and Kim and Jack where always near each other talking and well getting to know one another like Jack know kun fu as well and they spar at night so the don't get heat stork from the sun. But some thing was off with Jack. Kim missions and GJ's training helped her to read people like a book but Jack was something like book with chapters missing from it. On the seventh night very one was eating and resting but Kim couldn't find Jack or Dr smith and she looked around camp till she heard "you know I'm paying you to keep an eye out not sweet talk miss Possible" and it was Dr Smiths voice.

"who I talk to is my biasness not yours and don't worry. No one well get near here with out me knowing" that was Jacks voice but what where they talking about as Jack then walked of to his Hummer.

Jack had grabbed a long case and a cloke with a hood and was now on top of the biggest sand dune near the camp as he dos every night.

Getting closure Kim seen that Jack was in a world of his own and as soon as she made a sound he spun around and was pointing a gun right at her with his Light blue eye looking right at her.

"oh god Kim I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there" Jack said potting the gun away.

"why do you have a gun" Kim asked but not really surprised by it.

"em same reasons as a condom. I'd rather have it and not need it then need it and not have it" Jack said getting out what looks like a scoop and tarts to look around him.

"what's got you so jumpy lately. what's wrong?" Kim asked sitting next to him as he hands her the scoop for her to look thou.

"Elle" he lied and Kim knew it. He said he did like not knowing how she's dong but this was something else.

"you know its cute when you talk about Elle" Kim said as she leaned to him.

Kim and Jack had been flirting all week and it was driving her mad. One minute they be close flirting then the next thing Jack would be walking away and know it looked like he was going to do the same tonight.

"look Kim I emmm" Jack was cut of as Kim had landed her lips right on his.

After she came back for air Jack looked like he had done something terrible. "What's wrong?" Kim asked.

"Kim I cant do this. Not to you" Jack said looking down at the sand. "what do you mean you cant?" Kim said.

He looked right into Kims eye's. "you wouldn't like the real me Kim." Jack said.

"then show me" Kim said wanting to know what was casing him distress.

He looked at her then flicked the case open and Kim seen what looked like an advanced snippier rifle then he said "after I left the orphanage I kept moving from place to place downing what I could to live. I was sixteen at the time when an old compile in Japan took me in. They looked after me as if I was there own and I thank them always but then they came."

Jack looked different know. As if he was a different person. "They called there self's the Dark Daggers. They where ninjas that where looking for something or someone I couldn't tell. They dragged us to a where house and torched the Ikari's then killed them in front of me. Then they went to work on me. Twelve hours I lasted as they beat, cut, brake my bones, electrocute me, let snake and scorpions bite and sting me then give me the antivenin. Then when they leave me to recover to start again. An old man shows up and rescues me." Jack smiled at he end bit.

"The man was a sense at a school. He did all he could so save me thinking I was a goner. But somehow I live and get better. The man turned out to be the Miss Ikari's brother and offered to train who to fight. Three years I train then I hunted for the Dark Daggers and I kill them all."

Kim remembers the Dark Dagger from GJ as the report said all where killed. Over a hundred of then killed in one night and no one knew how did it.

"After that I move on from the school saying I would come back some day but as I move a find others. Killers, rapists, human traffickers, drug dealers, you name it I fond it and a killed them all. Some even paid me to kill other so I needed armour. I end up with something like a battle suite but I covered it with a cloak and hood like this one" Jack says as he points to the one he had on.

"as time goes on the under world comes to call me. The Jackal." Jack finally says.


	2. Chapter 2

STD did not happen witch left Kim heart broken after she fond out the Eric was a synthodrone

At 25 Kim meets Jack Valentine on a trip to Egypt to find the last some lost treasure but finds something more in Vincent then she thought possible.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters in the show; that right belongs to and remains with Disney.

KP: REDEMPTION

"As time goes on the under world comes to call me. The Jackal." Jack finally says.

The Jackal. The man that killed over five hundred criminals the last seven years

GJ had spent years finding him but he was gone before they got there and was only left with only the bits and peaces of who had been killed. Not all had been killed when The Jackal had shown up. There was always one left with a massage or to tell what happened.

This was not what Kim thought Jack was going to tell her. Kim thought that he was going to say that he had a girlfriend or was engaged but this was something else.

Kim just sat there staring at him as he had just told her that The Jackal was right there I front of her. "You're the Jackal" Kim asks and he nodes to say yes. "Why" Kim asks witch Jack just looks confused. "I mean why tell me all that? You could of lied or something. Why tell me" Kim said and Jack just sits there.

"Your eyes. There the same as Elle's. I could never lie to her" Jack said looking down at the sand again.

"Your not here just to make sure that no one get hurt are you?" Kim asks all relied.

"No. I don't know what Smith is after but he thinks that people are out to get what ever he's looking for. That's way I'm here and to get what ever thing he's after" Jack said.

"You going to kill who ever come near Dr Smith" said Kim.

"No! I want to know what's so secret that he'd pay me." Jack said then looked at Kim then he polled out the compass with Elle's Picher and stared at it.

"This is the last one. The last one if I can help it." Jack barley whispered.

"You mean the time you do this stuff?" Kim asked.

"Yes. I'm cant and I want Elle to have the life I couldn't." Jack said.

Kim heard the words from him but needed to know for sure so she placed her hands on his checks and turned his head to face hers and said "do you mean that".

"Yes" Jack Said and Kim could know read him like anyone else know and she knew he meant what he said.

Jack didn't know what was going to happen but before he could think Kim had planted her lips on his before he could say or do anything.

The kiss was like being hit fire but in a good way till they needed air and separated looking at each other with a red tan covering to there face.

"I take it your not going to bring me in on the account that I'm a wonted criminal?" Jack asked.

Kim looked deep into his eyes as if looking for something. "No. you've suffered more then anyone should" Kim finally said.

Jack looked like the world's world had been lifted of his shoulders then said "ok now that you know who I am you still want to do this" pointing to him then Kim.

Kim's only response that his question was to pounds on him and locks her lips with his.

Once back for air Jack asked "so do mean that we're going on a date when we get back or are we already past that part?" with the most incident look he could summon from with in him.

And it only made Kim smile as she hugged him unknowing of the shadow watching them as the night went own.

The next day Kim was talking with Dr Smith as they hadn't go ten to where ever Smith wanted to get to.

"Do you know who to read that" Kim asked.

"Of course I do. We've been on this trial for only seven days. It should be near here" Smith said in a tone that really didn't appeal to Kim.

"Well we're not so don't you think about know we should head back" Kim said.

"Miss Possible I…" Smith said but was cut off be Jack shouting "HAY I FOND SOMETHING" from over a sand dune and they all went to see what he had fond.

Kim was the first to him as he was crouching down to the sand. "What you find?" Kim said.

"The entrance" Jack said pointing to a stone block.

Then as every one cheered as Smith conformed it was what they where looking for and they all began on digging it up.

Half a day later there was what looked like a square long block coming out of the sand with a harnes on top lifting the door of the to the what ever it was as Kim had come to call it.

"So what down there anyway?" Kim asked as she looked down into the darkness.

"Down there to said to be the deserts eye." Smith said.

"And what's that" Kim asked "you'll find out when I get it back with it" Jack said coming up from behind Kim who jumped a little as she hadn't heard him.

"You mean your going down there?" Kim asked

Jack had on clamming gear on as well as the clowk that he whore at night.

"Isn't it going to be dangerous down there?" Kim said

"Nice to know you care. You can come if you want" Jack said but Smith didn't look to happy about that.

"Ok then. Hold on I'll be right back" Kim said as she ran off the get something from her bag.

"May I remind you I'm paying you to get the Desert's eye and not Possible" Smith gives him an evil eye.

"Two people are better then one. And you'll get your eye" Jack said polling out metal googols.

Kim come back where the white with blue strip Battle Suit on with Jack looking like he could fall over with a little breeze.

"Thought this could come in handy down there" Kim said know ready to go down into the darkness.

"Ok then lets do this" Jack said as they moved to the opening then went in Jack first then Kim.

" Mobe. I think it's time to rethink Ms Valentines contracted" Smith said and Mode only smiled evilly as they move to the camp.

Down in the whole till they hit the flour and Kim's suits blue strips started to glow with enough light to see where they were going.

"So did you use that when you where younger" Jack asked slowly moving down the tunnel.

"Yes but not a lot. Why?" Kim asked

"Just wondering if you where underwear under that" Jack said doing his flirting thing agene.

Kim blushed at that till he stopped and so did she. "What is it?" Kim asked.

"trap" Jack said then thou ring some sand then blades spun out of nowhere cut what ever was there then going back into the wall.

Kim's battle suit could make her ran faster then the blades could hit her but then Jack not that fast but his face said something else

"Jack I'll use the energy shield to get us throw" Kim said but Jack didn't look convinced.

"It may make the walls to cave in. I take it you can run faster then the blades?" Jack said and Kim nodded.

Jack then sprung off and blades came at him as he set it off as he ducked lapped off the walls then the last blade hit him spinning him as he hit the ground.

"JACK" Kim shouted as she ran so fast that the blades didn't get out the wall before she was at Jack.

"JACK WHAT WERE YOU THINKING" Kim shouted at him agein looking over him and somehow he wasn't cut.

"That I could make it with out being hit" Jack said getting up.

"Not that I'm complaining but who did you not get killed" Kim asked.

Jack polled up the cloak to show Kim something "this cloth is stranger then most metals".

So as they moved on the come to three other traps. Two being pitfalls and the last a hall way that shouts spikes they came to a stop as the path hit well nothing. It was like the path came to a cliff face with nothing but black beyond that.

"Any ideas?" Kim said looking around but Jack only looked onward then to the walls as well.

Looking over then the was old marking and pitchers of eye's all over the place but there was one that looked different then the rest and the touched it and there was a trembling sound.

A slab slid out from the egad from the opening till it stopped and a nether door opened up which they walked into.

There was a cave as big as church and covered in gold.

Kim's eye sparkled looking at this. "There must be billions more even" Kim said but Jack was looking for something else then seen large eye in the middle of the cave as he was know walking to.

Getting up close to it there was a large plat of what looked like glass but it did look it glass.

Jack was known up trying to poll it out "is that the eye?" Kim asked. "Matches the description on the map smith has" Jack said.

Kim got up to help him as they polled on it to try get it out even with her suits strength till on the last poll it cam out with them underneath it.

"Something tells me something beds going to happen" jack said as sand came out off no where filling the cave fast.

The door they cam throw was blocked. "AHNG ON TO ME" Kim shouted to Jack as she grabbed the eye and hit her belt making an energy shield from around them then burst up the way.

It was like an earth quake as they move throw the sand it they hit light and the shield disappeared as they where n the air and hit the sand harder then they liked. But they did have the eye.

"Lets not do that again" Jack said dusting him self of.

"Well lets fined out were we are?" Kim said looking at her wrist kimmunkator finding out where they where.

"I don't think that's a problem" Jack said as Kim seen the camp's trucks move to them.

As soon as they are close the man jump out and surround those pointing guns at them telling them to freezes with Dr Smith looking evilly at them.


End file.
